


Wake-up Call

by antumbral



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Kisses, M/M, Morning Sex, New Jersey Devils, RPF, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antumbral/pseuds/antumbral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Parise likes to sleep in when he can. Unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheesusnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheesusnat/gifts).



Zach awoke to the feeling of someone sticking a finger in his ear. "Mmrmph," he grumbled, swatting ineffectually at the offender. "Leave me 'lone."

"You're awake," said a pleased voice from behind him, as though this should be a surprise instead of the natural result of sticking your finger in someone's ear. Jonny. Of course. Zach grumbled some more, burying his face in the mattress and pulling the pillow over his head to protect his ears.

"Zach?" He could hear the muffled voice through the pillow. "Zach?"

When he didn't respond at all the voice went away, and Zach had a blissful moment to savor the thought that he'd get to sleep in this morning, doze off again and wake up decadently late. Perhaps he'd left the curtains open the night before, he could feel the sun baking pleasantly against his back.

Sharp teeth sank into his shoulder.

"Oy," Zach said, and whacked at Jonny behind him with the pillow. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be awake."

"I have a whole day to sleep in. Leave me alone."

The sigh from above him sounded more fond than frustrated, which was annoying of itself. Zach pulled the sheets in close to his face and tried to give his lazy morning one more go.

"Here." Breath ghosted against his ear, and two cold hands wormed their way under his chest to hold him in close. Jonny settled his full weight against Zach's back, and nestled his face against the join of his shoulder and neck. Jonny needed to shave; the scratching of beard against his neck sent goosebumps down his spine. "Is this better?"

Zach wiggled to get comfortable and exhaled an affirmative noise. Jonny chuckled against his skin. "Okay. We can do it your way."

'Your way' turned out not to mean that Jonny stayed there as a weighty blanket and let Zach drift back off to sleep. Instead, it meant lots of nose-brushing against the back of his ear, where the skin was almost ticklish. Also thumbs rubbing at the fine places right beneath his arms, where there wasn't hair and the skin felt everything twice as much for being so thin.

"Jonny," Zach sighed into the mattress, not entirely sure that he'd be heard, or understood even if the sound escaped.

"Yeah?" Still fond.

Zach turned his head to make himself heard. "You're not gonna let me sleep are you?"

"No." Jonny took advantage of his new position to rub their noses together, eskimo kisses as Zach's mom had called it.

"What do I have to do to get you to let me sleep in?"

"Kiss me."

Zach heaved a put-upon sigh, and rolled laboriously over to lay on his back. "Come here."

He probably tasted gross. He'd brushed his teeth before bed, but he _felt_ gross, and that was usually a good indicator. Jonny didn't seem to care, though. He'd said he wanted Zach to kiss him, and when Zach did he stayed cooperative, following Zach's cues, adjusting to where Zach wanted him and leaning into the hands Zach cupped against his jaw, clutched in his hair, stroked down his throat.

This had never been Jonny's cup of tea -- slow and easy. Jonny enjoyed his kisses like he enjoyed his sex: deep and intense. Today he didn't push, though, content to take what Zach would give.

"Can I have you under me?" Zach whispered into his mouth, then prevented an answer by tugging at Jonny's lower lip, enough teeth to win a groan. "Say yes."

"Yes."

They shifted until they were both comfortable, Zach leaning his weight on Jonny's chest to brace himself. Jonny still seemed happy to let Zach have his way, and the truth was that Zach absolutely loved him like this -- sweet and permissive and unhurried -- just as much as he loved the absolutely pounding sex that left him puddled on the bed exhausted. "Like you like this," he said, and Jonny shuddered beneath him, tense little quake of stomach muscles.

"Really like you like this," Zach whispered into Jonny's skin, trailing deliberative kisses from the hollow of his ear down to the curve of his arm. He let his mouth linger over one nipple to tease, then gently set teeth there, slowly increasing the pressure until it must have hurt, but Jonny just squirmed up toward him to ask for more. "Exactly like this." Zach let up on the pressure and smiled at the gasp of relief, then pillowed his head on Jonny's chest and let his full weight sink down into Jonny's body, pinning Jonny to serve as living mattress.

Maybe he'd get his morning lie-in after all.

Arms bunched for a moment as though Jonny were considering throwing Zach off, but after a tense instant the muscles relaxed again and Zach felt a hand steal into his hair to scratch comforting circles against his scalp. "Don't get used to it," Jonny said as Zach yawned hugely into his sternum.

"Won't," Zach slurred, already half-way to sleep and lulled by the warmth beneath his cheek, the comforting strokes through his hair.

"Good," he heard, faint, and felt the word rumble through Jonny's chest as a palm settled against his spine. The other hand nestled lower, in the crease of his thigh and ass, possessive. Zach dozed again, timing the rhythms of his sleep to the rise and fall of Jonny's breathing.


End file.
